fongcofandomcom-20200215-history
Aastar's Antiquities
You come across a store wedged between two taller buildings. It looks squeezed and out of place, as if somehow it was pushed between them. The sign is old and worn, some letters have become illegible in the peeling paint. But the window is dirty but you can just barely make out some artifacts on display that are clearly antique. The owner half sleeping behind head down on the front counter stirs from his nap. Lifting his head and yawning, you can see a few loose coins that must have been on the table when he was resting have now embedded themselves in his forehead. He leisurely peels them off and places them back down on the counter in front of him. You now clearly see his face, he's a human male dressed in black robes with a long flowing white beard. "New faces, new faces" He takes another deep yawn. "First timers be aware, you can only pick one item from my shelves every week. Just one!. Hidden among the shelves are items of incredible ancient and power, however most are but interesting trinkets or the most ordinary junk you can find from any side street vendor." "Only those with a discerning eye, keen insight, or, perhaps those blessed by the gods will truly get value for their money." "Of course, the risk is not without gain, while it's true that the majority of items are fake, the price of all the items here is a measly 100g (price varies depending on how rich the players are). Far below the asking price of any true magical item. The choice is yours, choose wisely.. or get out". Looking around the shop now you can see everything from a fancy teapot set to stuffed bear and anything in between. There is no theme colour or coordination to them and they were crammed together rather than artistically arranged. Some of them look familiar but you can't be sure. SHOPPING RULES; * 1 item per week. * Should players choose to roll/search to find an item, even if they roll poorly they must pick an item and pay the price. * Alternatively players can ask the dm to roll behind the screen adding their relative skill depending on how they wish to find the item and then decide once they hear the items if they want to pick them. * After a roll a player is offered a selection of 3 items (use the d100 chart below). They can then pick one of those items. If their role is good one of those items can be replaced with the d20 chart at the bottom of real magical items. (20) The player can tell which item is magical (17-19) You are sure that at least one of the items is magical, and you can eliminate one item that is definitely unmagical. (14-16) You are sure that at least one of the items is magical. (1-12) The player is unsure if there are any magical items. (Roll a d20, if the number is below the number the player rolled, add one magical item) (e.g. player rolls a 12, anything below a 12 means the player gets a magical item added) 01 A rug with detailed and beautiful embroidery and long tasseled ends which seem to float by themselves. 02 A piece of ordinary glass, it seems to refract light to create rainbows. 03 A jar with an eye inside that constantly watches you. 04 A pair of tiny brass bracers, far too small to be worn by any race you know of. 05 A mirror that seems to show the reflection of objects but not living beings. 06 An old spear with a tattered red ribbon tied to the tip. 07 An old tea set with a slight chip on one of the edges and a slight smell of mint. 08 A small idol depicting a nightmarish creature that gives you unsettling dreams when you sleep near it 09 A rope necklace from which dangles four mummified on one end that throws sparks when wet elf fingers 10 The deed for a parcel of land in a realm unknown to you 11 A 1-ounce block made from an unknown material 12 A small cloth doll skewered with needles 13 A tooth from an unknown beast 14 An enormous scale, perhaps from a dragon 15 A bright green feather examined by anyone but you 16 An old tarrot card with a person who seems to bear your likeness 17 A glass orb filled with moving smoke 18 A 1-pound egg with a bright red shell 19 A pipe that blows bubbles 20 A glass jar containing a weird bit of flesh floating in pickling fluid 21 A tiny gnome-crafted music box that plays a song you dimly remember from your childhood 22 A small wooden statuette of a smug looking Halfling. 23 A brass orb etched with strange runes 24 A multicolored stone disk 25 A tiny silver brooch of a raven clockwork goldfish 26 A bag containing forty-seven humanoid teeth, one of which is rotten 27 A shard of obsidian that always feels warm to the touch 29 A necklace made of tiny mummified gnome heads. 30 A blank book whose pages refuse to hold ink or chalk. 31 A silver badge in the shape of a five-pointed star 32 A blunt knife with a handle shaped like a demon 33 A pair of dark leather bracers with the word George etched on the inside. 34 A rectangular metal device with two tiny metal cups 35 A single white sequined and jeweled glove. 36 A vest with one hundred tiny pockets 37 A golden purple ring with feathers attached to the side. 38 A suit of silver and iron armour. Battle scars are clearly evident. 39 An empty glass vial that smells of perfume when opened 40 A red gemstone that looks like a lump of coal when examined by anyone but you 41 A scrap of cloth from an old war banner 42 A rank insignia from a lost legionnaire 43 A pair of leather boots with intricate red and yellow laces. 44 A mechanical canary inside a gnomish lamp 45 A tiny chest carved to look like it has numerous feet on the bottom 46 A dead sprite inside a clear glass bottle 47 A metal can that has no opening but sounds as if it is filled with liquid 48 A glass orb filled with water, in which swims a clockwork fish. 49 A silver spoon with an M engraved on the handle 50 A whistle made from gold-colored wood 51 A dead scarab beetle the size of your hand 52 Two toy soldiers, one with a missing head 53 A small box filled with different-sized buttons in its center 54 A shell that repeats back whatever you say into it. 55 A tiny cage with no door 56 An ordinary rock that is perfectly circle. 57 An indecipherable treasure map structure 58 A jagged sword that seems to hum gentle when you press your hand to it. 59 A rabbit’s foot a stylish cap 60 A glass eye 61 A cameo carved in the likeness of a hideous person 62 A silver skull the size of a coin 63 An alabaster mask the surface that says “dreams’’ 64 A pyramid of sticky black incense that smells very bad 65 A nightcap with the words pleasant dream nightcap embroidered into the seems. 66 A single caltrop made from bone. 67 A gold monocle frame without the lens 68 A 1-inch cube, each side painted a different color 69 A crystal man shaped into some kind of totem with an oversized penis. 70 A small packet filled with pink dust 71 A fragment of a beautiful song, written as musical notes on two pieces of parchment 72 A bronze door handle, there does not seem to be any way to attach it to a door. 73 The shell of an egg painted with scenes of human misery in disturbing detail 74 A fan that, when unfolded, shows a sleeping cat and crossbones 75 A set of bone pipes 76 3 triangle shaped gems of differing color fused together with a space in the middle. 77 A sheet of parchment upon which is drawn a complex “Griffon Grease” mechanical contraption 78 An ornate scabbard that fits no blade 79 An invitation to a party where a murder happened 80 A bronze pentacle with an etching of a rat's head at it's center 81 A purple handkerchief embroidered with the name of a powerful Archmage 82 Half of a floor plan for a temple 83 A bit of folded cloth that, when unfolded, turns into a stylish cap 84 A receipt of deposit at a bank in a city you do not know. 85 A diary with seven missing pages detailing a mage's experiments 86 An empty silver tobacco box bearing an inscription on the surface that says dreams. 87 An iron holy symbol devoted to an unknown god. 88 A book that tells the story of a legendary hero's rise and fall with the last chapter missing. 89 A vial of dragon blood 90 An ancient arrow of Elven design. 91 A needle that seems to be unbendable. 92 An ornate brooch of Dwarven design, it appears to be moving but only when you're not looking directly at it. 93 An empty wine bottle bearing a pretty label that says, “The Wizard of Wines Winery, Red Dragon Crush, 331422-W" 94 A mosaic tile with a multicolored, glazed surface 95 A petrified mouse 96 A black pirate flag adorned with a dragon's skull and crossbones 97 A tiny mechanical crab or spider that moves about when it's not being observed 98 A glass jar containing lard with a label that reads, “Griffon Grease” 99 A wooden box with a ceramic bottom that holds a living worm with a head on each end of its body. 100 A metal urn containing the ashes of a cremated creature. - 1) A knucklebone die, with a skull symbol on the side that would normally show six pips Leira's Dice: A single die that when rolled will land on any number the roller wishes. Unlike the charlatans die, this eminates no magic and can not be detected by arcane means, only religious. 2) A goblin hand mummified in pointing position. Wishing Hand: grants a single wish within the power of a lesser god. (http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/wish.htm) 3) Two gold coins minted in an unkown land with a number and symbol you do not recogonize. Death's Cost: Used to bribe the god who governs the border between life and death. Placed over the eyes of a very recently deceased individual will bring them back to life at full health and with all their ability slots back. 4) A tarrot card with a detailed drawing of a court jester dropping his juggling pins. Leira's Fool: Can be used to immediately fool anybody of your level or below. Those above your level will make their insight check with disadvantage. Those fooled can never be convinced of anything else, even if the user admits they had been decieved. They will always find some way to rationalize the lie. If the lie is somehow impossibly irrational the spell will fail. 5) A shield with a lions face engraved into the front. Shield of expression: (common shield) While bearing the shield, you can use a bonus action to alter the face’s likeness or expression in any way they like. 6) A long piece of thin rope rapped around a thick spool. Unending rope: Rope that can be pulled off its spool an unlimited amount. It can be cut any number of times. If too much rope from the same magical rope it ceases to create more. 7) A long wooden quaterstaff with fists engraved on both ends. Pole of Collapsing: (common quaterstaff) While holding this 10-foot pole, you can use an action to speak a command word and cause it to collapse into a 1-foot-long rod, for ease of storage. The pole’s weight doesn’t change. You can use an action to speak a different command word and cause the rod to revert to a pole; however, the rod will elongate only as far as the surrounding space allows. 8) A clockwork amulet that ticks and whirs when you put your ear to it. Clockwork Amulet: (Wondrous item, common) This copper amulet contains tiny interlocking gears and is powered by magic from Mechanus, a plane of clockwork predictability. A creature that puts an ear to the amulet can hear faint ticking and whirring noises coming from within. When you make any roll while wearing the amulet, you can forgo rolling the d20 to get a flat 10 result no bonuses are added. Once used, this property can’t be used again until the next dawn. 9) A wonderfully crafted amulet with finely carved hearts around the outside. Amulet of health: Wondrous Item, rare (requires attunement) Your Constitution score is 19 while you wear this amulet. It has no effect on you if your Constitution is already 19 or higher without it. Once you take this item off it is destroyed. 10) A set of woven brass bracers in the shape of waves. Bracers of Defense: Wondrous Item, rare (requires attunement) While wearing these bracers, you gain a +2 bonus to AC if you are wearing no armor and using no shield. 11) A dark cloak with deep creases and tattered and ragged edges. Cloak of the Bat: Wondrous Item, rare (requires attunement) While wearing this cloak, you have advantage on (Stealth) checks. In an area of dim light or darkness, you can use both hands to grip the edges of the cloak with both hands and use it to fly at a speed of 40 feet. If you ever fail to grip the cloak's edges while flying in this way, or if you are no longer in dim light or darkness, you lose this flying speed. While wearing the cloak in an area of dim light or darkness, you can use your action to cast polymorph on yourself, transforming into a bat. While you are in the form of the bat, you retain your Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores. The cloak can't be used this way again until the next dawn. 12) An incredibly light silver ring with the symbol of a bird carved into the side that seems to move on its own. Ring of Feather Falling: Ring, rare (requires attunement) When you fall while wearing this ring, you descend 60 feet per round and take no damage from falling. 13) An incredibly dense iron ring with what looks to be a deep gashed caused by some weapon in the side. Ring of Protection: Ring, rare (requires attunement) You gain a +1 bonus to AC and saving throws while wearing this ring. 14) A ring with a glass eyeball encased at the top. Ring of X-ray Vision: Ring, rare (requires attunement) While wearing this ring, you can use an action to speak its command word. When you do so, you can see into and through solid matter for 1 minute. This vision has a radius of 30 feet. To you, solid objects within that radius appear transparent and don't prevent light from passing through them. The vision can penetrate 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal, or up to 3 feet of wood or dirt. Thicker substances block the vision, as does a thin sheet of lead. Whenever you use the ring again before taking a long rest, you must succeed on a DC 15 Constitution saving throw or gain one level of exhaustion. 15) (SOLD REROLL) A dusty old book that contains the ramblings of an old farmer detailing morning excersice routines and recipies. Manual of gainful excercise: This thick tome contains exercise descriptions and diet suggestions, but entwined within the words is a powerful magical effect. If anyone reads this book, which takes a total of 48 hours over a minimum of six days, they gain an inherent bonus of from +1 Strength. Once the book is read, the magic disappears from the pages and it becomes a normal book. 16) An old looking key with the number 2 etched on the top. Masters Key: Can be used to open any lock of any kind even those magical in nature. It has 2 uses left. 17) A four-leaf clover pressed inside a book discussing manners and etiquette. Halflings luck: The four leaf clover is a one time use item that can turn any natural 1 of the owners choosing into a natural 20. This can only be used once before it disapears. 18) A compass with of a sun and moon rotating around eachother around the edges. Sun and Moon compass: Magical compass that will always tell you your direction and time of day even underground. Can not be effected by any magic or illusions. Only works on the prime material plane. 19) A fang carved from stone with what appears to be some kind of green liquid inside. blood of the snake woman. ancient ritual blood from an old cult of a powerful snake god. If the liquid is drunk it will make you permanently immune to petrification. However the liquid is not digested and can be removed from inside the person at the cost of their life. It also radiates a strange energy that would be detectable by those who knew about the item. 20) A perfectly clear and odorless vial of liquid. It appears to be water. Potion of the old god: Makes you completly immune to all forms of damage and magic for 1 minute.